Harry Potter OC
by Sawyers Fan Girl
Summary: This is an OC character story for Harry Potter. Submit your characters and I will use them for a whole new kind of Harry Potter! *Updated list* The fourth chapter is posted
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody. I decided to make one of these because I thought that it would be amazing!! So here's what I would LOVE for an OC character that YOU have made up!

Name(full name with nicknames):

Description:

Character:

Character's they're friends with/know:

Three Words To Describe Them:

Year:

House:

What do they excel at?

Love Interest?

Anything else?

XxXxOoOo

Thanks for your reviews:)


	2. Accepted OC

Slytherins:

Charleena Griffins: Tall, black hair, pale skin, steel gray eyes. Will do anything to get her way, unpredictable, outs herself first. Knows Draco, Pansy and Marcus Flint. She's mischievous, devious and self-centered. In year 3. Excels at Charms, Transfiguration, and Dark Magic. No love interest. Bad at potions.

Jessica Stonewell: Dark skin, black hair, silver eyes. She is a pure-blood, very mischievous, wants to win at all costs, impatient, appears more innocent than she is, doesn't trust people easily, smart. Friends with Draco. Mischievous, impatient and untrusting. In year 4. Excels at Potions. No love interest. Parents are pure blood mania type that think Voldemort has the right idea but aren't Death Eaters. Not so sure what to believe.

Scarlet Kinglet: A cold hearted person who doesn't bother with anybody who she finds below her. Mainly mudbloods due to her belief it would upset her father, Michael. She has brown hair cut short at the back, gradually reaching below her face at the front, she has dull blue eyes. She doesn't like to have friends rather uses people for her own needs. She only ever trusted her father and comes across as a cruel, shallow person but really just wishes to please her father. Cold first year who has a tyrannical past. Friends with Charles Greendan. Is masked, dutiful and longing. In first year. Excels at Charms and masking her true feelings. Possibly Charles as a love interest. Her mother vanished without telling her father if Scarlet was his daughter. It always kept a seed of doubt in his mind. He brought her up looking down on anybody who was not a pureblood and blood traitors, she learnt to just accept things as they are and to doubt change can ever truly happen.

Charles Greendan: A pale boy who appears even paler due to his blond hair, he has dark green eyes and has a habit of biting his tongue when deep in concentration. He has a fast wit and a sharper which he enjoys using. Despite all this, he is a very honorable persona and keeps all promises. He tried to live up to his brother's high standard but has a weak spot for mischief and those who cause it. You never knew where he stands. He is witty, confusing and yet honorable. In first year. He excels at counter spells, charming females and Quidditch. Possibly Scarlet Kinglet as a love interest. He enjoys flirting with girls and has a strange charm around him; he rarely goes out with girls though after seeing his brother's fiancé run out on him with a muggle. Though he may flirt with girl's and tease them, he doesn't trust them.

Hayden Kathleen Liedtke: Has long blond hair and gray blue eyes. She has an 'I don't care attitude' and kind of goth. Knows Marcus Flint. She's sarcastic, funny and goth. In year five. She excels at getting out of things, such as detention and unwanted friendships. Love interests are between Harry and Draco. Hates pink and anything girly, except she melts at anything small.

S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:S:

Gryffindors:

Jayden Weinstein: Short, wavy red hair and green eyes. Very smart but clumsy, can space out easily, loves a good laugh, has ADD, funny, kind, and has lots of friends but isn't really all that popular. Friends with Finn, Ginny and Luna. He's kind, funny and clumsy. In year 3. Excels at Charms and Care of Magical Creatures. Loves animals and wants to be an Animagus.

Mun Kwucket: Kinda funky, has short blond hair with tints of red and bright blue eyes. He's really funny and everyone likes him, he's kinda like a goofball. Basically a Fred and George clone. He knows of Fred and George but hasn't ever met them. Hilarious, prankster and very spacey. In year 1. Excels at pranking and Transfiguration.

Sarah Hoffmann: Pureblood with brown hair, big brown eyes, and her family hates her. She's random, crazy funny and a prankster. Friends with Lavender and Parvati. She's odd, sarcastic and easily distracted. In year 1. She excels at the puppy dog face. She has an older brother.

Nicolas Hoffmann: Brown hair with brown eyes, his family hates him and his sister for making Gryffindor, their pure-blood maniacs. He's a prankster and yet very sweet. Friends with Oliver Wood. He's smart, funny and nice. In year 7. He excels at making out and Transfiguration.

Ebony LeFay: Long black hair with blue eyes. Half-blood. Not in anyway related to Morgan LeFay. Is hyper, fun-loving, and great to get along with. Great friend, somewhat of a prankster. Friends with almost everybody. In first year. Excels at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Cara of Magical Creatures and Transfiguration. Love Interest is Neville. She has been able to turn into a fox since she was six. No one knows except for the twins, Dumbledore, the trio and Neville.

Augustine Fall: A muggle-born tomboy with peach skin, blondish brown hair as short as a boys that gets longer as the years go on and blue in her left eye, green in the other. Friends with a muggle girl named Liana, black hair to her shoulders, brown eyes and is Asian. She will eventually become friends with a pureblood Gryffindor named Kade. In first year. Excels at Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care for Magical Creatures. Has a tiny crush on Harry Potter, tiny as in Miniscule. The Golden Trio hates her and she hates them back, or so it seems. She helps Harry a wee bit in Fourth year, back up Harry, Hermione and Ron during fifth year when the golden trio wanted to teach the Hogwarts kids spells.

Kade Lorey: Pureblood with long brown hair and hazel eyes. Friends with Ginny and Augustine. In first year. Excels at Transfiguration. No love interest. She one of the people who believes that Harry wasn't the Slytherin heir. She helps Harry along through the years.

Karin Mudrovich: Tall with brown hair and green eyes. She's out going, fun, kind to everyone, has a heart of gold and random. She's friends with Tad and everyone that he knows. She's outgoing fun and random. She's in year 6. Excels at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures. Love interest is Tad. She wants to become an Animagus.

May Applegate: She has short brown hair, she's of medium height, has hazel eyes, freckles, very trusting of her friends, loyal and has a heart of gold. She's fun loving, smart, spaces out, silly, cheerful and loyal. She's friends with Fred, George, Lee, Heather, Michelle, Amber and everybody in the DA. She's fun, cheerful and silly. In year 3. She excels at cheering people up, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Her love interest is Lee. She's half blood and English isn't her first language but she hates to mess it up!

Heather Whitehouse: Average height, with shoulder length hair hat is brown with reddish-blond highlights in it, wears glasses and eyes change colors depending on the light. She's fun-loving, spacey, hyperactive, and athletic even though she doesn't look it, dreamy, has ADD, always joking around with her friends and laughing, has a bad memory. Friends with May, Michelle, Amber, Fred, George, Lee and everybody in the DA. Fun, spacey and hyperactive. In year 3. Excels at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Flying and Charms. Love interest is George. Has hearing loss and that sometimes leads to awkward situations, very loyal to friends and would do anything for them, is a bad speller. Bad at potions and herbology.

Michelle Davis: Has blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes. Kind, nice to everyone, loyal, likes to have fun, doesn't like to see people get hurt, patient and a good listener. Friends with May, Amber, Heather, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Lee and everybody else in the DA. She's kind, sweet and patient. In year 3. Excels at Potions and Herbology. Love interest is Dean.

Amber Foster: Straight black hair, light skin and green eyes. Fun, doesn't like to be the center of attention, but would rather just be with her small group of friends, loves to have fun, very sarcastic, has strong beliefs, very happy and doesn't get distracted easily. Friends with May, Heather, Michelle, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Lee and everybody else in the DA. Fun, smart and passionate. In year 3. Excels at Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Would do anything for her friends.

G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:G:

Ravenclaws

Miho Shen: Tall with brown eyes, black hair with a pink streak in it. Fun, sarcastic but kind, smart, artistic, loyal, likes to have fun but is also studious, positive and good at cheering people up. She is artistic, smart and fun. In year 6. Excels at art and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Like to draw in her spare time.

Miranda Allen: Slightly above shoulder-length raven black hair, bright blue eyes, short, pale skin, considered to be very pretty. Ougoing and talkative. Can sometimes be unintentionally mean. Hilarious and loves to joke around. She is fairly popular and has many friends and love interests. Catarina McCarthy is her best friend even though they are polar opposites an are in different houses. She is quite good friends with Ginny Weasley. She is also fairly good friends with Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe. She has many friends and associations including everyone in the DA. She is even friends with some Slytherins. She's also very, very smart and loves learning. She's outgoing, funny and friendly. In fourth year. Excels at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration. Love interest is Cedric Diggory. Also has a crush on Dean, Seamus and Ron.

Thadius Dashcle: Tall with black hair and blue eyes. Very studious, random, quiet but talks a lot when you get to know him, funny and kind to everyone. Friends with Karin. Is studious, quiet and funny. In year 6. Excels at Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Love interest is Karin. Wants to become an Animagus and can see Thestrals.

Cassandra Shimabukuro: Petite with red hair and bright green eyes. Hyperactive, bubbly, random, loud, very smart but misses' details when she is hyper which is quite often and is very easily distracted. Friends with Damian and everyone in the DA. In year 3. Excels at Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Quidditch. Damien is her love interest.

Damian Kinzer: Really tall with black wavy hair that's always in his eyes and blue eyes. Easily excited, very random, loud, and smart but easily distracted and loves to have fun. Friends with Cassandra and everyone in the DA. In year 3. Excels at Defense Against the Dark Arts. Love interest is Cassandra.

Amber Foster: Light skinned with straight black hair and green eyes. She's fun, doesn't like to be the center of attention and would rather just be with her small group of friends, loves to have fun, very sarcastic, has strong beliefs, very happy and doesn't get distracted easily. Friends with May, Heather, Michelle, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George, Lee and everybody in the DA. Fun, smart and passionate. In year 3. Excels at Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Would do anything for her friends.

Helene Rosier: 5'2", slim but curvy, pale with dark gray eyes, dark blond wavy hair and is very pretty. Helene is the daughter of Evan Rosier, deceased Death Eater. She's pureblood, but could care less. Her family believes muggle-borns and half-bloods are inferior. Helene is highly intelligent, calm, and bold when the situation demands it. She seems solemn, but is caring and relaxed when she's among friends. Friends with Draco and various Slytherins and the Weasleys. She's intelligent, caring and friendly. In year 4. Excels at Charms, Transfiguration and Potions. Love interest is Fred and Draco.

Sebastian Creal: Tall, very good physique, half-black with short dreadlocks and a small tattoo of a bird over his left ankle which was a drunken accident. He's a total dork. Goofy and loveable and terrified of having anyone dislike him. Doesn't understand what's wrong in the world, but surprisingly insightful on occasion. Fabulous Quidditch player, but the clumsiest person on the planet when he has both feet on the ground. Best friends with Elle and Grafton, can get along with anyone and everyone but rarely remembers people's names. He's goofy, genius and hopeful! He's in fifth year. He excels at Quidditch and Transfiguration. His biggest wish is to find his way into the Prefect's Bathroom to use the tub. He drinks at least four cups of coffee a day, and mixes it with pumpkin juice. Love interest is Elle.

Grafton Clement: He's tall and lean with too-long red-brown hair that's always falling into his startling blue eyes. He's grumpy and _always _to honest. His family situation is always pretty up in the air, as his father ran out years ago and his mother's a drunk. He's depressed and apathetic but loves running and swimming. He's always really surprised when someone makes him laugh. He can never figure out why girls tend to like him. He is very sarcastic, angry and caring. In year five. He excels at anything athletic and Charms. His love interest is Elle. He can't stop taking care of people, always forgetting where he's put everything and mildly OCD.

Meira Asima: Is short with Bronze hair and pale silver eyes. She is sarcastic, naïve, sympathetic, annoyingly hyperactive and the kind of person who would jump around and talk too fast for anyone else to get a word in edgewise. She friends with Ginny, Luna, the twins, Cho Chang, Hermione and Neville. She's hyper, short and a good friend. She's in first year when Ginny comes in. She excels with Care of Magical Creatures. Her eyes go back and forth between purple, blue, gold and their natural silver. Is a strong believer in the "don't judge a book by its cover" philosophy and could care less what house people are in.

R:R:R:R:R:R:R:R:R:R:R:R:R:R:R:R:R:R:

Hufflepuff

Stephanie Croft: Long silky brown hair with dark brown eyes and darkly tanned skin. Friendly but can be serious when the time calls for it. Friends with Hermione and Ginny. She is friendly, serious and loyal. In first year. Excels at Astronomy. Love interest is Fred.

Tessa Jones: Short with tan skin, hazel eyes and dark brown hair. She is funny and witty, the friendly kind, distracted with little things easily but will concentrate if she has to, has a tendency to talk way to much but will listen as well, a very happy person. She's friendly, happy and funny. In year 2. Excels at Charms. Seamus is her love interest. Doesn't like Ginny but has high faith in people and trusts easily.

Chanida Stanberry: She's short with black hair, green eyes and light skin. She's kind, funny, sensible, loyal, always positive, sympathetic, always positive and fun to be around. She's sensible, positive and fun. In year 6. Excels at Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. She loves animals.

Catarina McCarthy: She is slender with shoulder-length dark blond hair and very dark blue eyes that almost look black at first. She's quiet but talkative once you get to know her. It takes a little while for her to warm up to people, but once she does she is devoutly loyal and will do anything for a friend. She is kind to everyone, even if they aren't kind to her, but she won't tolerate someone being mean to one of her friends. She is studious and gets high marks, although, of course, she isn't as studious or book smart as Hermione. Fairly good friends with Ginny. Closest friend is Miranda Allen. She's loyal, sympathetic and smart. In year four. Excels at Potions, Transfiguration and Charms.

Michelle Davis: She has blond hair, fair skin and blue eyes. She's kind, nice to everyone, loyal, likes to have fun, and doesn't like to see people get hurt, patient and a good listener. Friends with May, Amber, Heather, Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Lee. She's kind, sweet and patient. In year four. Excels at Potions and Herbology.

Elle McIntire I: Tall and thin with freckles, red-blond curly hair and almond-shaped gray eyes. She comes from money and spends it shamelessly. On fashionable robes, shoes and too-expensive foreign food. She is easily distracted and kind of dreamy, gullible and seems to believe that everything will be alright in the end. She falls in love on a near daily basis and tries to stretch her arms to envelope the whole world. Her younger brother died mysteriously when she was supposed to be watching him, she blames herself for everything that goes wrong. She always drinks too much at parties. Friends with Sebastian. In year 5. Excels at cheering people up and potions. She is secretly addicted to Australian saps, desperately wants someone to tell her she's beautiful, would marry Descartes if she could because she loves math. Also loves painting, but is too embarrassed to show most people her work—is looking for a new model.


	3. The Train Ride and Sorting

**Here's the first chapter:) DISCLAIMER: This is the disclaimer for all future chapters. I do not own anything. Not even the characters! Everything is owned by my fans or J.K. Rowling.**

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Mun Kwucket was sitting on his chair, bouncing up and down with anticipation. There was a red-headed boy next to him that he guessed was the famous Weasley twins brother! He crained his neck over and saw that he was sitting with a boy with dark hair and glasses. "It's Harry Potter!" he gasped. A blond boy looked over with a quizzical look on his face.

"Yes! That boy right there would just so happen to be Harry Potter!" he smirked. "And I'm Draco Malfoy!" he stuck his hand out.

"Oh, hello. Do you know where the Weasley twins are?" Mun smiled brightly.

"Why would you want to talk to them?" Draco sneered.

"Because they're my heors! Do you understand how cool they are?! They are the meaning of prank!" Mun said worshipfully. Draco gave him a glare and continued.

"But they're poor. And they are blood traitors!" Draco gasped!

"So? At least they're fun! Unlike you _Malfoy_!" Mun said, emphasizing Malfoy. Mun heard footsteps behind him. He turned around. There was a tall seventh year behind him.

"Is this boy giving you any trouble?" he asked.

"Um, no. He was insulting the Weasley twins." Mun said shyly. The seventh year glared down at Malfoy and pointed his wand at him.

"Now, if I ever hear anything about you insulting _anyone ever again,_ _Malfoy_, I _will_ make sure that you are kicked out!" he said importantly. Malfoy nodded and skulked back to where he had come from.

"Thanks. I honestly don't know what I would do if you wouldn't have come right then." Mun said brightly at the tall boy.

"Don't worry about it. Fred and George Weasley are in my house. They're absolutely hilarious! I would honestly kill anyone who insults them." he smiled down at the younger child. "I'm Nick Hoffman by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Nick. I'm Mun Kwucket!" Mun said brightly. Nick nodded and went and got a little girl. He came back and the girl was peeking out from behind Nick's robes. "Whose this?"

"This is Sarah, my sister. She's hoping to be in Gryffindor with me. I thought, maybe you would let her sit here with you." Nick said hopefully. Mun nodded and showed her to a seat next to him.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Ebony LeFay was sitting next to three other girls in a boat. They were on their way to the castle of Hogwarts school of Wizarding. They were all excited, Ebony was so excited she was actually shaking! Augustine Fall and Sarah Hoffman were talking non-stop. "How long do you think it will be until we're actually there?" Ebony asked. Just as she said the last word, they came to a stop. She looked up and saw that they were actually here!

"I expect that it would only be a few short seconds, Ebby." Augustine laughed. Ebony smiled at her new best friend that had just used her new nickname. "Come on. There's Professor McGonagall! My dad told me all about her!" she whispered to both Ebony and Sarah. They all nodded and looked up at the formidable looking witch.

"This way first years!" she called to them, taking them to the Freat Hall. "Form a single line behind me and come when I call your name!" After she had called all of their names and they were all sorted, the feast began! Ebony, Augustine and Sarah were all sitting next to each other at the Gryffindor table. Ebony's eyes were bright with excitement, Augustine was laughing at something Seamus Finnigan was saying and Sarah was smiling up at her seventh year brother. They were all absolutely ecstatic to be in Gryffindor! Dumbledore stood up and made a speech. Ebony barely paid any attention, due to trying to gather as much as she could from this school as possible. All of a sudden everyone stood up.

"What's going on?" Ebony asked Sarah.

"We're going to our tower with our prefects. But we're supposed to go to sleep." Sarah whispered. Ebony and Augustine sniggered.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

A/N: Sorry this one is so short but I'm gonna make them longer and each chapter is going to be about a different house. Thank you!


	4. Potions With Snape

Here's the second chapter:)

Day one: Ravenclaw

XxXxOoOoXoXo

Cassandra Shimabukuro was sitting up in her bed with her good friend. Bryanna Marshall. The two other girls in their room had went to sleep long ago. Cassie was talking about how her summer had been the best one ever! Bryanna would roll her eyes and then laugh. The only time she ever did laugh was when she was with her friend Cassie. "So, that was my summer. How about you?" Cassie smiled.

"Nothing really. Boring stuff. I basically just read the whole entire summer." Bryanna said, digging in her bag for a last book.

"Oh no! I think you've had more than enough reading for the rest of the year!!" Cassie laughed, grabbing the book from Bryanna's hands.

"No! I need my books!!" Bryanna screeched. Someone turned over in their bed. Cassie looked at Bryanna and they both burst into giggles. "We should probably get to bed...tomorrow's gonna be one heck of a busy day!" Cassie said, laying back in her bed. Bryanna nodded and leaned back also. Pretty soon the sound of Bryanna's snores filled the air. Cassie rolled her eyes and hit her friend in the stomach. Bryanna giggled and pretended to snore some more.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

It was the first morning back at Hogwarts and the fifth years were just as anxious as the first years. The Great Hall was filled with a loud buzzing noise as everyone was trying to catch up with everything that had happened over the summer. Amber was talking with two of her friends, Sebastian Creal and Grafton Clement. She was laughing and talking as much as if it was her first year. "And then she exploded the hot dog!" Grafton laughed.

"What the heck?!" Sebastian asked. Amber agreed. There was absolutely no point in Grafton telling them.

"I thought that maybe you would laugh. I wanted to get this year off to a great start." he said, trying to reconcile for his lamish story.

"Yeah. Um. Your attempt died!" Amber giggled. Grafton made a face that made all of the Ravenclaws surrounding them laugh. "What's our first subject?"

"Umm. Potions." Sebastian said. Grafton made a face and there was giggles all around. "We better get going. You know how much Snape hates people that are late."

"Yeah!" Grafton said loudly. "The last time I was late, he gave me detentions for a week!" Amber nodded. It had happened to her her first year.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

The three friends were making their way down to potions, probably being as loud and obnoxious as the Golden Trio. Or Harry, Ron and Hermione as they were better known. They finally reached the glass, a minute before the bell rang. "Sit down and turn to page 394!" Snape said, coming into the room and shutting all the curtains with a lazy flick of his wand. Amber raised her hand. "What?!" he asked irritably.

"I was just wondering if I could borrow a book!" Amber said quietly. "I forgot mine in the common room." Snape sighed but nodded, looking at her classmates. Grafton had to suppress a smile, it looked almost as though he had to keep from crying.

"Something wrong, Clement and Creal?" Snape asked, looking down at them over his long, hooked nose and through his curtains of black, greasy hair. They shook their heads, not speaking out of fear of laughing out loud. "I didn't think so." Snape said slowly.

XxXxOoOoXoXo

A/N: Thanks everyone for your feedback. I really appreciate it:) Okay, this one was short too, I'll make them longer! I promise!! 


End file.
